


Hospital Visits

by abitchsufferingwritersblock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And Chris is there bc I love her, He talks to Jer too ig, M/M, Michael goes to visit Rich in the hospital a bunch of times, basically events after the play, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitchsufferingwritersblock/pseuds/abitchsufferingwritersblock
Summary: A bunch of times Michael visited Rich (and Jeremy) in the hospital.





	1. ✦☍ 1 ☍✦

“I told you, I didn’t fucking do it!” Michael could hear the shouts from down the hall and he winced at the sudden loudness of the room. The receptionist was holding out a wristband for him to take, but his mind was elsewhere, his eyes glued to his hands, which were splayed out in front of him on the desk. 

 

“Kid,” The receptionist called out to him, shaking her hand a little bit to get his attention. Michael looked up at the woman, forcing a smile as he grabbed the wristband, sliding it onto his wrist and walking down the hallway, reading the numbers on the doors as he went by. 

 

The hospital was eerily quiet at this time of night, no one was around. He had only seen four staff members since he had been here, though he knew they were all lurking around somewhere. 

 

As he walks, his arms slowly swayed at his sides, the rubber bracelet bumping against his wrist with every step. The quiet slap of his sneakers against the polished floors echoed through the barren hallway, his heart loud in his ears that he swore anyone who walked by would hear it. 

 

He came to a stop in front one of the faux wood doors, taking in a deep breath. He stared at the metal handle, squinting as it mocked him. He placed his hand on the cool surface, closing his eyes as he psyched himself up to open the door. 

 

“What else do you want from me?! I said what I know!” Michael’s body shook as the loud voice boomed inside, his hand hitting the doorknob as he jolted upwards. His eyes snapped open as he stared at the metal knob, cursing himself out for making such a loud noise. The talking from inside the room stopped. Michael closed his eyes again, though this time out of frustration.

 

Right when he thought he exposed himself, the talking resumed, but it was a different voice this time. 

 

“Sir, please lower your voice and calm down. We just want to know what happened,” It was a women’s voice. She sounded tired, her sigh ringing through the room so loud that Michael heard it from the other side of the door. 

 

“There was a fire, there was a party, that’s all that I fucking know,” The first voice said, his tone angry. Michael recognized that voice. Richard Goranski. Just who he wanted to see. 

 

“Alright, sir, we’ll let you rest now, but we will be back in the morning,” A third voice said, a male’s voice. Michael looked from his left to his right before running to the end of the hallway, hiding behind the wall that led to another hallway. 

 

He watched as the room door opened, a man and a woman exiting. They were who Rich was talking to. The man looked older, maybe in his mid-forties, Michael guessed, his facial features worn and rough. He sported a slightly grey mustache, his black hair slicked back and swooped to the side.

 

The woman was younger and overall more approachable-looking. Her fiery red hair pulled back into a neat high ponytail, any flyaway hairs gelled down to her scalp. They were both dressed in uniform, the navy blue a stark contrast against the bare white walls. Their shoes clacked against the tile floors, and Michael watched them as they exited the building. 

 

Michael slowly walked back towards the door, watching as it slowly swung closed. He looked back at the other end of the hallway, watching the two officers turn the corner. His gaze returned to the door in front of him, the entryway much more intimidating than it should be. His breath hitched as he reached for the doorknob, the cool metal easily slipping back into his grip. 

 

He let his fingers linger on the metal for a few more seconds before taking hold of the long, silver handle. He pushed his hand downwards, opening the door. He watched the door slowly swing open, stepping into the room. 

 

Michael looked around at the room that was no different than the hallway, the stark white was still just as bliding. He took in the small details of the room before his eyes found their way to a short, dirty-blonde boy covered in a full-body cast lying on a hospital bed to his left. 

 

Rich looked at Michael but he couldn’t decipher what the look meant. Michael pushed the door closed, hearing it click back into place. The two remained staring at each other before Rich attempted to push himself up as much as he could without using the bed’s remote. 

 

“What’re you doing here, Mell?” Rich asked, but it wasn’t anything like the way he would talk to Michael at school. He sounded both exasperated and confused, but not angry. Not angry. When was Rich Goranski not angry at him?

 

Michael looked Rich up and down before going to the boy’s bedside, sitting down in one of the metal chairs lining the walls, grabbing one by the arm and sliding it to the side of Rich’s bed. He sat down slowly, trying to do so quietly so the plastic cover on the seat wouldn’t squeak. 

 

“Just checking up on you,” Michael said honestly, folding his hands in his lap and examining Rich’s covered body. 

 

Rich scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking somewhere above Michael’s head, “And why are you doing that, exactly?”

 

Michael’s heart ached at the heartbroken voice crack at the end of Rich’s question, but he didn’t comment. He just kept looking at Rich’s stoic expression, watching as his eyes flitted from Michael to a random spot around the room.

 

“Because I know what’s going on with you, Rich. I get if you don’t want to talk, and I won’t push you to, but I thought I could at least be here to provide some sort of companionship,” Michael felt his body loosen up, the tension building up in his shoulders fading away. He leaned back in his chair, letting his hands limply rest on the arm of the chair. 

 

“You have no fucking idea what I’m going through, buddy,” Rich laughed menacingly, huffing out a breath through his nose. He looked at Michael, a smug smirk adorned his face. 

 

“You’re right, Rich, I don’t. But I know more than most,” Michael supplied, leaning forward as a sort of challenge. Rich furrowed his eyebrows, the tension in his body disappearing as he leaned back into the pillows behind his head.

 

“And again, how would you know  _ anything _ ,” Rich mocked, looking from Michael to his arm, which was covered with a bleach white cast, much like the rest of his body. 

 

“You really think I have no idea about the SQUIP?” Michael asked, easing back into his relaxed position, hands curling up in his lap. Rich looked at Michael, his eyes bugged wide. 

 

“You… but, how?” Rich asked, his eyebrows only drawing closer to each other. 

 

“I was best friends with Jeremy. You really think he didn’t tell me about the shit you sold him?” Michael asked, but grit his teeth in regret as he watched Rich flinch. 

 

“Sorry, dude,” Rich apologized, but it was half-assed like Michael expected. 

 

“Shouldn’t be apologizing to me, man. I know you meant no harm,” Michael eased the shorter boy’s worries, waving his hand in a dismissive motion. 

 

The two sat in a tense silence for a few minutes, just looking around the room or at one another when the other wasn’t looking. Michael was on his phone when Rich spoke up.

 

“So, really, why did you come here?” He asked, watching Michael put away his phone with curious eyes. The latter looked over at the hospital bed, sighing. 

 

“I honestly don’t know. Just here if you need to talk. I get if you don’t want to tell me, but I also wanted to know why? Why’d you do it?” Michael’s voice was hushed, it could barely be heard over the hum of the radiator. 

 

“That’s none of your  **fucking** business, asshole!” Rich yelled, his face turning a light red. Michael pushed himself back in his seat, averting his eyes downwards to look at anything but the fuming boy in front of him. He watched his feet do a little dance back and forth on the tile. 

 

The rest of the visit was quiet, the two of them sitting in the still silence of the hospital. At some point Rich fell asleep, his soft snores the only thing echoing through the quiet room. Michael looked at the vacant bed on the other side of the room before he got up from his seat, walking over to the door. 

 

He looked back at Rich from over his shoulder, watching his chest move up and down with heavy breaths. He looked peaceful in a state like this. He had no worries in such a comatose state. 

 

Nobody ever did. 


	2. 2

The next day, Rich didn’t expect Michael to come back. He had snapped yesterday, recalling how he Michael to “fuck off” when the other boy tried to apologize. He sighed to himself, shaking his head. 

 

He had woken up at around nine o’clock to the sound of a loud banging against his room door. The wrapping of knuckles ceased and he watched the same two officers from yesterday enter the room, inviting themselves in without a greeting. 

 

“Richard, I hope you had a good night,” The male acknowledged, his partner taking her seat next to him. Rich nodded his head, rolling his eyes when he pulled out a file from the briefcase he brought with him.

 

“It has been brought to my attention that you had a visitor last night that goes by the name of ‘Michael Mell’,” The female cop started- Rich couldn’t remember either of their names- and the young boy nodded, “We understand that you are reluctant to provide us with any information, so we need to ask if Mr. Mell would be more…  _ open _ to giving us the information we need?” She asked, fake concern laced through her hard tone. 

 

Rich barked out a laugh as he shook his head, “Not at all. We barely know each other.”

 

The officers looked at each other before looking back at the boy in front of them. 

 

“We understand that you do not want to talk, but if you can not provide us with the information we need, this whole thing will become a lot harder for both you and me, as well as everyone else involved in the incident,” The male cop stated, his expression much more stone-cold than his partner’s. 

 

Rich laughed again, shrugging his shoulders, “Do whatever the fuck you want, man. I’m not gonna spill,” Rich faked a sad smile, closing his eyes and shaking his head at the two of them.

 

The woman sighed as the male grunted, obviously trying to keep his cool. 

 

“We’ll be back tomorrow, Mr. Goranski. Don’t think you’re off the hook,” The female cop said before standing up and leaving the room, the other officer following behind.

 

The hours passed slowly from there, and Rich was about to call it a night when Michael poked his head into the room. 

 

“Hey Rich,” his voice was calm and gentle, it made Rich start to appreciate the other boy’s presence. It was refreshing compared to the fake sympathy the nurses show him throughout the day. 

 

They spent the rest of Michael’s visit the same way they spent the last, sitting in the silence of the vacant room with the occasional small talk. Rich kind of liked it. 

 

He relished in the feeling of being noticed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one, i know, but im making a comeback! ahha!


End file.
